You Are My Poison
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Song fic to Groove Coverage Posion.Naruto is Sasuke's Posion and Sasuke is Naruto's Posion and thats the way they like it!NaruXSasu!


Punker: I feel like writing this!

Naruto: What?

Punker: I'm not telling you...

Naruto: Should I be afriad?

Punker: Maybe!

Naruto: ...

Neji: In no way does she remotely own Naruto.

Chapter One

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke blocking his path. "I'm not letting you leave until you answer me!" he shouted. Sasuke's eyes remained empty as he pushed Naruto out of his way.

_**Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice**_

Sasuke walked out into the rain Naruto recovered from his fall and followed him outside grabbing his arm. "You can't just do what you did and walk away!" he shouted. Sasuke glared at him. "It was a mistake so back off" said Sasuke trying to force himself around the boy who refused to move. Sasuke gave him the best glare he could.

_**One look, could kill  
**_

**_My pain, your thrill..._**

Naruto lowered his arms and looked down. "If it was a mistake why did you do it?" he asked in a timid voice. Sasuke couldn't help it. Slowly he reached out and lifted the younger boys face to look him in the eye. "It wasn't a mistake" he said pulling Naruto back inside. Sasuke slmaed the door behind him and pushed Naruto up against the wall. Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled him into a tight hug and held him tightly unwilling to let go.

_**I wanna love you but I better not touch  
**_

**_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_**

Naruto pulled out of the hug and looked up at Sasuke with a confused look not understanning what was going on. Sasuke pushed him back up against the wall and kissed him. Naruto tried to pull away but was caught. Sasuke's kiss was like poison and he was caught unable to esacpe.He wanted more.

_**I wanna kiss you but I want it too much **_

**_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_**

Sasuke couldn't stop he had wanted this for to long now that he had Naruto he couldn't stop. This was a Poison and Naruto was the cure. Sasuke was sick of playing games pretending to like Sakura and really loving Naruto who was just outside of his reach. But now he was with in his grasp and he wasn't letting go.

**_You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna play these games_**

Naruto was caught so wrapped up in the heat of the moment unable to break free. They broke there kiss for air. Sasuke was so close. He was so hot trapped in Sasuke grasp and glad he was there. He wanted this and now he was getting it right there in the hallway.

**_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat..._**

Sasuke remebered how he had intentionally made Naruto angery just to make him scream. Scream his name. He loved to hurt him just to make he scream. He wanted to just touch Naruto. Thats why he fought so hard. That rival crap was nothing but a lie. Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes were such a deep blue. He kissed Naruto again and the blue eyes closed.

**_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you?re under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_**

Naruto looked at Sasuke and found that now Sasuke was part of him part of his heart just like poison. Sasuke was a poison flowing through him. Sasuke started kissing his neck. They were breaking the chains of friendship and forming a stronger bond.

_**You're poison, running through my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains**_

They were together intertwind. Ths bond ran deep. It was taking over him. It was taking over them.

**_Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my brain_**

Sasuke looked at Naruto with so much passion Naruto felt like he could die and die happy. He knew that nothing but pain would follow this but even though it was still a great thrill.

_**One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill... **_

WOW I wrote this Bad girl bad! well let me know what you think!


End file.
